five_nights_at_treasure_island_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Five Nights at Treasure Island 2: The Magic Kingdom
Five Nights at Treasure Island 2 is a sequel to Five Nights at Treasure Island: Reimagined. The game is still under development, but the story is worked out, and all mechanics are done too. Summary 13 years after you took that shift at Treasure Island, the place had finally crumbled to rubble. The people working with Disney heard there were still things salvagable from there, so they went back to the island, and shipped the surviving suits and artifacts to Magic Kingdom to be restored and used once again. Later, three employees were repairing The Face, Disembodied, and Photo-Negative Minnie, the suits became aware, and proceeded to chase the three into an underground room in the cellar, and killed them. There have been many deaths at the Magic Kingdom, and some staff members say that the poor souls who lost their lives there haunt the suits in the main building, and some report them wandering the building at night..... Description Five Nights at Treasure Island 2 is a game originally created by Toriel-Papyrus December 28, 2015, and was originally was to be made in scratch. However, due to many changes, it has been held back and has no official release date. jandn2014 is now the co-creator and developer of the game. The player must survive through five nights of keeping the decimated and new suits away from attempting to kill you. Each night goes from 12 to 6am. The player must defend themselves by sending the suits up to the second floor with the elevator, sealing the vent, and flashing the flashlight. The building has up to 2 floors, which any of the suits could be lurking from any one of them. Trivia *The game came to existence when User:Haxguy Le Fox started making OC'S for Five Nights at Treasure Island. *Almost every suit has a ghost possesing them with a backstory. All the stories are true but some stretch the truth of real events Mickey Mouse is possessed by a 4 year-old boy who drowned in the moat surrounding Cinderella's Castle. Goofy is possessed by 47 year-old employee who was playing the role as a pirate in Captain Jack's Pirate Tutorial who slipped on a puddle, thus causing him to slip and hit his head on the wall, thus killing him. Dumbo is possessed by a 65 year-old part-time custodian who was cleaning the Fantasyland Skyway* station when it was accidentally turned on. He was in the path of the ride vehicles and tried to grab onto a gondola to save himself. He lost his grip and fell into a flower bed near the Dumbo ride, killing him. Olaf, Winnie-the-Pooh, and Cheshire Cat are possessed by three employees named Matt, Jeremy, and Amy who were fixing up the suits that were brought from Treasure Island: The Face, PN Minnie, and Disembodied. However, when they were halfway done fixing the suits, the suits came alive since they were possessed and chased the them to the Suit Storage, in where they were killed. The incident went public, but Disney covered up half of the story, and said Matt, Jeremy, and Amy were killed by a unknown person. Dipper Pines is possessed by a janitor who was picking trash off the roof of Under The Sea: Journey Of The Little Mermaid, only to get hit by a large spark from the Wishes fireworks show, thus causing him to burn to death. Ortensia is possessed by a 15 year-old girl who was jumping from car to car on the Haunted Mansion, only to fall onto the track and get run over, thus killing her *Since it's creation in 2015, every character has had at least one change, and most of them had to be completely wiped out or replaced by another Gallery Welcome Back.png|The suits welcome you back. Decimated Mickey timeline Decimated_Mik (1).png|The very first version of Decimated Mickey. This was the first character and the one who started FNaTI 2. decimated_mickey_full_body_by_frixosisawesome2002-da0jhld.png|The first model of decimated Mickey made by Photo-NegativeMickey. Decimate.png|A remake of the original decimated Mickey. Notice the flesh in his eye socket Decimated Mickey promo.png|a (nearly) final decimated Mickey model decimated_mickey_by_photo_negativemickey-dajdozi.png|A mnewer of Decimated Mickey by Photo Negativemickey. This is much closer to his final look Decimated Mickey Promo NEW.png|The final official design of Decimated Mickey Unused Content and characters FLESHPOUND old.png|FLeshpound. A recolored version of Nightmare Face. Avaliable in Custom Night and Beta Mode. Vanel.png|Vanellope Von Schweetz. A very early alpha character who originally started in the meat freezer. She will return in Custom Night and Beta Mode. Decimated Daisy.png|"The Beak". One of the Decimated suits that didn,t make it into the final game. It is undecided if she will be in Custom night, but will be in Beta Mode Melted Mickey.png|Melted Mickey. A......well, melted version of PN mickey. He will not return old pete.png|Pete. A Pete suit from Mickey mouse Clubhouse. He will be encountered in Custom Night and Beta Mode. DEci_Melty.png|]|The Mouse. He will definitely return in Beta Mode and Custom Night. SAFE_ROOM (1).png|The Safe Room OLD_SUITS (1).png|The Old Suits room. Later to be brought back as the Secret Room. FNATI_2_OFFICE_RRAT (1).png|A beta version of the office. The design would later be used for the final version Category:Games